warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series
The Warriors series is incredibly long with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes. In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise *The Twolegplace is called 'Twoleg place'. *Softpaw and Whitepaw are not listed under their mentors in the allegiances. *Fallowtail is listed as a queen with kits in the allegiances despite the fact that she is a warrior with an apprentice at the start of the book. *Bluekit and Snowkit are listed in the allegiances, despite not being born at the start of the book. *Foxheart is listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Crookedjaw is mistakenly called Crookedstar before he recieves his nine lives. *Crookedkit was mistakenly called Crooked''paw. *Ottersplash is mistakenly called a tom. *Brambleberry is alive when Stonekit and Mistykit came to live with RiverClan, but in Secrets of the Clans, she is shown to be deceased and in StarClan. It is possible though that she was simply dreaming. *Crookedstar doesn't know who Oakheart and Bluefur's kits' father is until Mapleshade tells him. However, in Cats of the Clans, it says that he knew who the kits' parents were from the moment he saw them. *"Fresh-kill pile" is mistakenly spelled as "fresh-kill pie." *Crookedjaw is called Crookedpaw after becoming deputy. *Softwing's kits are supposedly lost, but later they are seen as warriors. *Graypaw is called by her warrior name, Graypool, while she is still an apprentice. *Beetlepaw is called by his warrior name, Beetlenose, while he is still an apprentice. *Stonetooth is mistakenly mentioned twice as ShadowClan's deputy after he is shown retiring. *Graystripe is seen watching his kits who are referred to as Featherpaw and Stormpaw when he'd been exiled from RiverClan when they were still kits.Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Ottersplash is called a tom in the book. *Oakheart is called by his apprentice name, despite having already received his warrior name. *In Forest of Secrets, Mistyfoot is alerted of Silverstream's death two sunrises after the incident, but in the comic Mistyfoot tells Crookedstar of the death the morning after it occurs.Revealed in the manga of Crookedstar's Promise *Mapleshade is mistakenly depicted as a tortoiseshell. *It says that Stormkit stared at his "bother" instead of "brother". *Cedarpelt is called 'Cedarpelt's' incorrectly. *Relieved is mispelled as relived . *Willowpaw is called "Willowkit" recently after her apprentice ceremony . ''Bluestar's Prophecy *Snowpaw is called Snowkit after she is made an apprentice. *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a mottled gray tom. *Hailstar, at a Gathering, reports for WindClan instead of RiverClan. *Crookedpaw is described as a gray tabby. *Sunfall is referred to as the ShadowClan deputy. *Foxheart is mistakenly listed as a tom in the allegiances. *Snowkit is called by Leopardkit's name. *Whitepaw and Dapplepaw are shown to be younger than Speckletail, though they are older than Speckletail in the Original Series. *Sweetpaw is mistakenly described as a mottled brown tabby. *Stormtail is mistakenly called Stormfur. *Moonflower is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Raggedpelt is mentioned to be deputy after the birth of his son, Brokenpaw, but in ''Secrets of the Clans it is mentioned that he was leader when his kit was born. *Bluekit scents Windflight, Adderfang, and Sparrowpelt on a patrol. Later, when she meets up with them, Thrushpelt is also on the patrol. *Bluepaw's prey is mentioned as being a mouse and Snowpaw's is a shrew. But a few pages back, Bluepaw had chosen a sparrow and Snowpaw had a mouse. *The word "thing" is mispelled to read "think." *There is a space missing between a word and a comma: "I know,little one." *Thistleclaw is mistakenly described as a dark brown tabby. *Windflight's name breaks the tradition of not naming kits with the prefixes: Wind-, Thunder-, River-, Shadow-, and Star-.Windflight *Sunstar is on a patrol with Featherwhisker, Tawnyspots, Lionheart, Whitestorm, Thrushpelt, Adderfang, Stormtail and Bluefur. But when they get to Steppingstones, Goldenflower is with them. *The word "ever" is spelled "never". *Shellheart is mistakenly called a she-cat. ''Firestar's Quest *Sootfur is mistakenly described as a "young black cat." *Petal is called by her warrior name, Petalnose, before she becomes part of SkyClan. *Firestar is said to only have six lives left, when prior to the battle with the rats he had eight. *Scratch is mistakenly called Sky. SkyClan's Destiny *Waspwhisker is called Hunchfoot in the allegiances. *Rockshade is not listed as Clovertail's kit. *In the prologue, the elder, Mousefang, states that she was a kit when SkyClan left the forest. However, in ''Battles of the Clans, she is shown as a warrior during a battle with ThunderClan in the forest, and she is listed as a warrior in Firestar's Quest. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild *Rosetail is not listed in the allegiances. *Bluestar is called "Blusetar." *"Spinning" is misspelled to read "spinnning." *The Thunderpath is mistakenly called a road. *When Bluestar loses a life, Tigerclaw says that she is in the ''hands of StarClan instead of paws. *Dustpaw is called Darkstripe's first apprentice when in reality Longtail was his first. *Graypaw is called Grewpaw. *Firepaw is called Rusty after receiving his apprentice name. *Bluestar knows Rusty's name despite him not being introduced yet. *Graypaw mentions that leaders only ever take the kits of deputies as apprentices. However, no leader before or after this point has been shown with a deputy's kit as an apprentice, and none of Bluestar's apprentices were the kits of her deputies. *The word "weeks" is used instead of "quarter moon". *It says Firepaw had his first bite of mouse the night before when it was 2 nights before. *Oakheart is mistakenly depicted as bracken-colored. *When Firepaw asks Yellowfang if she will see Brindleface's kits, she says no because mothers are protective of their kits more so with their first litter, but in Clan history it was not Brindleface's first litter. She had already conceived Sandstorm. ''Fire and Ice *Fireheart is mistakenly called Firepaw after he gets his warrior name. *One-eye is referred to as a tom. *Sandstorm is mistakenly called Sandpaw after she gets her warrior name. *Nightstar is mistakenly called Nightpelt after he becomes leader. *One page mistakenly says "Redtail had been deputy before Tigerclaw", but, then on another page. it says the same line only Redtail was deputy before Lionheart. The first line is mistaken. *Yellowfang is mistakenly referred to as male. Forest of Secrets *Silverstream is described with a silver-and-black pelt. *On the cover, Fireheart's eyes are amber, not green.Revealed on the cover of Forest of Secrets *Cinderpaw is listed as Cinderpelt in the allegiances. *Cloudpaw is listed as Cloudtail in the allegiances. *Tigerclaw is mistakenly called female. *Unaware is misspelled to read "unawares." *Mosskit is referred to as a tom and is said to have died by the river, when in fact she is female and died in the snow. *Silverstream is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Sandstorm is mistakenly mentioned with pale golden eyes. Rising Storm *Willowpelt is initially mentioned as having two she-kits and a tom, when in fact she has one she-kit and two toms. *Cinderpelt is referred to as Cinderpaw. *Honey is referred to as tasting sweet when cats do not have the ability to taste sweet things. This is corrected in later editions. *Darkstripe mentions that Nightstar seemed alright at the Gathering, although he did not attend the last Gathering Nightstar appeared at. *Tigerclaw mentions seeing Fireheart let go of Silverstream in the previous book, but it was Darkstripe that witnessed the event. A Dangerous Path *Tawnykit is mentioned several times as having ginger fur. *Darkstripe is mentioned with black fur. *Cinderpelt is mistakenly called Cinderpaw. *Twoleg is misspelled to read "Twoleg's." *Clan is accidentally typed with a lowercase "c", reading "clan". *ThunderClan is mistakenly shown with a lowercase "c", which read "Thunderclan". *Bluestar insists that dogs never run loose in the forest, but Sunstar was killed by a loose dog and Thistleclaw earned his warrior name by fighting with a loose dog. The Darkest Hour *Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerclaw after receiving his leader name. *Firestar is shown on the cover with amber eyes.Gallery The Darkest Hour *Firestar is mistakenly referred to as Fireheart after receiving his leader name. *In early editions, Tigerstar is referred to as Tigerpaw. *Fireheart is referred to as Firestar twice before receiving his leader name. *Firestar mentions that he can see no medicine cats, despite Mudfur being present. *Tawnypaw is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes. *Whitestorm is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Rowanclaw is mentioned as a she-cat. *Brackenfur is mentioned several times with ginger fur when in fact he is a golden-brown tabby tom. *Tornear is mentioned as one of the cats who died after the battle against Scourge, when it was actually Deadfoot. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight *Rowanclaw is mistakenly listed as a she-cat in the allegiances. *Graystripe is mistakenly mentioned as a RiverClan cat. *Brambleclaw is shown on the cover with green eyes. Shown on the cover of ''Midnight ''Moonrise *Stormfur is accidentally called "Sormfur." *Sorreltail is listed as Sorrelpaw in the allegiances, when in fact she was made a warrior in the previous book. *Purdy uses the phrase "Great StarClan!" despite his lack of knowledge about the ancestors of the Clans. *In the allegiances, the Tribe of Rushing Water is not mentioned. *Rowanclaw is again listed as a she-cat. Dawn *Tawnypelt is mistakenly called Tawnypaw at multiple points in the book, even though it is long since she first recieved her warrior name. *Smokepaw is mistakenly called a RiverClan apprentice. *The word "pierced" is misspelled to read "pieced." *The word "everything" is misspelled to read "everyhing." *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned with a black pelt. *Leafpaw mentions that only she, Firestar, Graystripe, and Cinderpelt know about the fire and tiger prophecy, when two books previously Firestar had told Sandstorm about it. *The kittypet Cody mistakenly uses the word Twoleg instead of housefolk once when talking to Leafpaw. *There is a word missing from a page. A sentence reads: "...lit up the ThunderClan's golden pelt. He (Firestar) lay very still with his eyes closed." when it should say, "...the ThunderClan leader's..." *Rowanclaw is once again listed as a she-cat. *The word "thought" is misspelled to read "though." *The word "stupid" is used instead of "mouse-brained," which is strange. *Dustpelt is misspelled to read "Duspelt" *Firestar is mistakenly described as golden when he is really ginger Starlight *The book supposedly begins at the exact moment the previous book left off, but it is now night when previously it was dawn. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called Squirrelpaw when she has already recieved her warrior name. *Mothwing is mentioned with blue eyes several times. *Blackclaw is mistakenly called a WindClan cat. *An underscore is mistakenly used instead of a dash in a sentence. *Whitetail is mistakenly called Whitepaw. *Blackstar is mistakenly referred to as Blackclaw. *The sun-drown place is mistakenly called the sun-drown water. *Darkfoot is not listed in the allegiances. *Leaf-bare is mistakenly called winter. *Firestar's paws are mistakenly referred to as feet. *Belly fur is mistakenly used with a dash between the two words multiple times. *Mouse-brain is mistakenly used without a dash, separating the two words and reading "mousebrain" multiple times. Twilight *Leafpool is mistakenly called Leafpaw after she had received her full medicine cat name. *Brackenfur is mentioned several times with ginger fur. *Birchkit is accidentally mentioned with a gray pelt. *Crowfeather is mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes many times. *Sootfur is mistakenly mentioned with black fur. *Shrewpaw is mistakenly said to have died during the journey to the lake, when he was in fact hit by a Twoleg monster. *Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim are shown as Tribe of Rushing Water cats in the allegiances, even after they were exiled from the Tribe. *Mothwing is described many times as having blue eyes. ((r|np5|167}} Sunset *Willowpaw is mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. *Daisy is mistakenly said to have gray-and-white fur. *Stormfur is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *Brightheart is mistakenly mentioned with two eyes twice. *Brambleclaw incorrectly states that he had never met his father alive. *Ferncloud is mentioned to have been appointed for a hunting patrol, when in fact it was Sandstorm that was appointed to the patrol. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances, despite having died in the previous book. In the Power of Three Series The Sight *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm. *Heavystep appears in the Allegiances, even though he died in ''Twilight. *Minnowpaw is mistaken called a gray and white she-cat. *Jaypaw tells Sorreltail that Leafpool has gone to get catmint from WindClan, when she actually went to get it from RiverClan. *Daisy is mistakenly mentioned as a white she-cat. *Sandstorm is mentioned as being in Firestar's den and leaving with a patrol at the same time. *Jaykit is called Jaypaw before being apprenticed. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly called RiverClan deputy. ''Dark River *Heavystep appears in the book even though he died in ''Twilight. *When Cinderpaw falls out of the tree and Leafpool comes to her aid, Ashfur replaces Spiderleg in the group of cats present. *Mousepaw is mistakenly called Mousefur. *Mothwing is mentioned at a gathering before her Clan arrives. *Firestar is mentioned with amber eyes again. *The word "muzzle" is misspelled to read "nuzzle". *Dustpelt's name is misspelled to read "Dusltpelt". *The word "spring" is used in lieu of "newleaf". *Berrypaw is said to have a long tail, when his tail is just a stub from being caught in a fox trap. ''Outcast *For the fourth time, Heavystep appears in the allegiances although he died in ''Twilight. *Stormfur is again mentioned with blue eyes. *Brook is mistakenly shown on the cover with amber eyes. *In the preview of Outcast in Dark River, Brambleclaw is referred to as Firestar. *Jaypaw is mentioned with black fur. *Stoneteller is mentioned with gray fur. *Icekit is apprenticed to Whitewing despite having been promised to Brightheart in The Sight. *Squirrelflight is mentioned participating in a battle she is not present for. ''Eclipse *Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances although he died in ''Twilight. *Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt are called Firestar and Breezepaw respectively in the preview for Eclipse located in Outcast. *Tigerstar is falsely called Firestar. *Toadkit is mentioned with gray paws. *Firestar's den is mistakenly called the elder's den. *Crowfeather is mentioned with green eyes. *Briarkit is called a tom several times. *Honeyfern and Poppyfrost are called by their apprentice names. *Icepaw is shown to be fixing a den and patrolling at the same time. *Sandstorm is shown to be in camp and out hunting at the same time. *Molepaw is said to have died as a kit when he died as an apprentice. *Hawkfrost is mistakenly said to have amber eyes. ''Long Shadows *Sol is mistakenly listed as a brown-and-white tabby tom. *Once again Heavystep appears in the alligances , although he died in ''Twilight. *Broken Shadow is called Broken Shadows. *Millie gets greencough, despite her claim that she cannot get sick. *WindClan territory is mistakenly called ThunderClan territory. *Heavystep dies for the second time. *Jaypaw states that he has never seen Runningnose despite having seen him in Eclipse. *StarClan is mistakenly called ShadowClan. *Heathertail is mistakenly mentioned with gray fur. *Dawnpaw falsely states that she has a brother and a sister. *Stone Song is mistakenly called Stone Shadow. *Hazeltail is mentioned as a tom. *The word "month" is used instead of "moon". *Willowshine mentions that she was not allowed to go to the Moonpool alone until she was alone at the Moonpool in Outcast. *In the allegiances, Blossomkit is mistakenly described as a pale brown she-cat with a darker stripe running along her spine. ''Sunrise *Ashfoot is mistakenly called Ashfur. *Hollyleaf is mistakenly called Hollypaw. *Breezepelt is mistakenly called Breezepaw. *Whitewing is mistakenly listed as a warrior instead of a queen. *Tornear is mistakenly called Turnear. *Jayfeather doesn't have a description in the allegiances. *Spottedleaf is mentioned with green eyes. *Heavystep is listed in the allegiances despite dying twice already. *Brackenfur is once again described as ginger. *Blossomkit once again has the wrong description in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice *Dovepaw's eyes, described as green in ''Sunrise, are described as pale gold. *Gorsetail is now listed as a tom. *Several characters were left out of the allegiances who appeared in the book, including Millie, Rainstorm and Sneezepaw. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail. ''Fading Echoes *Dovepaw's eyes have changed color again, and are now described as blue. *Dovepaw knows Breezepelt's name despite never meeting him before. *Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw. *Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. *Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. *Yellowfang and Spottedleaf have no idea about Tigerstar training cats and Brokenstar attacking Jayfeather even though they seem to know everything about it in ''The Fourth Apprentice. *Pinepaw is mistakenly called a tom. ''Night Whispers *Mudfur is mistakenly mentioned as a WindClan cat. *Mousewhisker is mentioned as a she-cat *Ivypaw's eyes are mentioned as green although they are mentioned as dark blue in the allegiances Sign of the Moon *Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. *Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. *Toadstep is mistakenly mentioned as a golden tabby. *Swoop is mistakenly mentioned as a tom. *Kit-Mothers are mistakenly referred to as queens. *It says Dovepaw caught her first glimpse of the waterfall when she had to have seen it to get in the cave and she came from the cave. *In Night Whispers, it says that Hollowpaw was already in the Place of No Stars, but in Sign of the Moon, it says that Hollowpaw was recently recruited into the Place of No Stars. The Forgotten Warrior *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Furzepaw is called Furzepelt on page 308, though she was never announced a warrior at the Gathering. *Briarlight is called Brightheart. *In the allegiances, many of the new warriors in the previous book are listed as apprentices. *Antpelt is listed in the alligances despite dying in ''Sign Of The Moon. *Jayfeather accidentally says "returned to the mountains" instead of "from the mountains." *Rushtail and Troutstream are mistakenly listed as apprentices. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called Brokentail. *Brokenstar is again mistakenly called Brokentail. *The cats of ThunderClan are aware that Hollyleaf supposedly died in a tunnel collapse, despite the fact that they were previously told that she was killed by a fox while hunting. *Whiskernose and Furzepelt are listed as apprentices although they are warriors in "Sign of the Moon". *Sandstorm is mistakenly described as orange. *Blackstar is mistakenly described with one jet black paw. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans *Scourge is mistakenly called Blood. *Sharptooth is mistakenly called Sharpclaw. *Timberfur and Oakheart aren't listed on Crookedstar's deputy list. *Sky and SkyClan are not mentioned at any point in the book. *The word "never" is misspelled to read "ever". *Mosskit is mistakenly mentioned to be a tom. *Tawnypelt mentions that she fell into the ocean at Sun-drown-place, when only Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, and Stormfur fell in. *In the "Other Animals" section under horses/sheep/cows it says "Large fenced fields and sometimes hay-filled Twoleg barns" at the beginning of the sentence. The words "Live in" are omitted. *Squirrelflight is mistakenly called by her apprentice name. *Graypool is mistakenly listed as Crookedstar's apprentice. Cats of the Clans *Stormfur is mistakenly listed as Feathertail's mentor. *Leafdapple is mistakenly mentioned as having been a kittypet when Firestar found her instead of a rogue. *On Heatherpaw's page it says seven lives were nearly lost in the underground river instead of eight. *Firestar is mentioned as leader of ThunderClan at a time when he was only a warrior. *Blackstar is mistakenly mentioned as Nightstar's deputy. '''Image Mistakes:' *Graystripe's eyes are green instead of yellow. *There's no nick in Boulder's ear. *Crowfeather's eyes are amber instead of blue. *Stonefur's ears aren't torn. *Silverstream's pelt is bluish-gray. *Princess has green eyes. *Princess is shown with ginger fur *Stoneteller has blue eyes. *Tawnypelt's fur is tortoiseshell and white. *Littlecloud has a white underbelly and paws. *Heathertail is shown as being ginger rather than light brown. *Hollyleaf's eyes are shown as blue when really they are green ''Code of the Clans *Graypaw is mistakenly referred to by his warrior name while he's still an apprentice. *Squirrelflight describes her warrior vigil despite never having one. *Longtail is falsely referred to as Longstripe. *"Clanmates" is misspelled to read "Clannmates". *On the cover, Firestar is mistakenly depicted without tabby markings.Code of the Clans Gallery *Also on the cover, Leopardstar is shown with black spots instead of golden. *Blackstar is shown with blue eyes insted of amber. Battles of the Clans *Tigerheart is described as being much older than he actually is. *WindClan's ancient leader, Graywing the Wise, was supposedly leader before the custom of adding -star to a leader's name was created. However, the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar, had the -star, and Graywing could not have come before Gorsestar as we know that Gorsestar was Wind's deputy. *Rainwhisker is mistakenly said to have been killed in the badger attack. *Antpelt is mistakenly said to be a ShadowClan cat. *Whitetail is said to be a ShadowClan cat. *Brokenstar is mentioned as a black tom. *Redtail is falsely mentioned killing Oakheart. *Ashpaw and Fernpaw are mistakenly mentioned with their warrior names. *Foxheart is mentioned as a tom. *Cedarheart is depicted as knowing about SkyClan, which is unlikely as only Firestar, Sandstorm, and Sol know of the fifth Clan. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior *Brightheart is depicted with no scars on her face. Warrior's Refuge *Millie is mistakenly depicted as a pinkish cream and dusky brown tabby with amber eyes.Warrior's Refuge Gallery *In the inset on the cover, Millie is not wearing a collar.Warrior's Refuge Gallery Warrior's Return *Tallstar appears at a Gathering when the leader should be Onestar. *Millie is again mistakenly shown as a cream and brown tabby with amber eyes. She is missing her collar again in the inset on the cover.Warrior's Return Gallery *Additionally, Millie has her collar for the whole journey, even when they find the Clans, but in ''The Sight no cats commented on it, and it never mentioned that she took it off. *Ravenpaw is depicted as a solid black tom. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods *Firestar is called the leader of ThunderClan when Bluestar is still alive. *On all of the covers in the series, Tigerstar is shown as a cream tabby when he's supposed to be dark brown. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need *Deadfoot is mistakenly shown to be alive. The Heart of a Warrior *Brambleclaw is mistakenly called by his apprentice name. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Series The Rescue *Leafstar is depicted as white with tabby patches. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar *Leafpool is mentioned as ThunderClan's medicine cat when she is a warrior.Revealed in ''The Clans Decide, page 2 On the Warriors Official Website ''Family Tree Page'' *Swiftpaw is mistakenly listed as a female.Revealed on The Official Website *Longtail is mistakenly listed as a female. *All of Ferncloud's kits are mistakenly listed as males. *Brokenstar is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mousepaw is mistakenly listed as a female. *Mistyfoot is listed as deceased. *Hazeltail is mistakenly listed as Sorreltail's kit and deceased. *Molekit is mistakenly listed as one of Daisy's kits. *Icekit is listed as a male. *Hollykit is listed as a male. *Spottedleaf and Willowpelt are mistakenly listed as Dappletail's kits. *Lineage is mispelled to spell liniage. * *''' 'The Cats Page *Tigerclaw is mentioned as having pale yellow eyes and is shown without scarring. *If you click on Cloudtail on "Meet the cats from Wariors: The New Prophecy" it shows a blank screen sometimes. *When you have the profile of another cat up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The New Prophecy" it doesn't do anything. *Brambleclaw is mistakenly shown with green eyes on his picture links to his profile, although his eyes are amber on his profile. This is corrected in "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three". *Once again, If you have another cat's profile up and you click on Brambleclaw on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" it doesn't do anything. *On Lionpaw's profile it says he was brave like his Grandfather Fireheart was, not Firestar. *Hollypaw's pelt mistakenly says "Black she-kit" depite having earned her apprentice name. *On "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" Crowfeather's name on his profile is still Crowpaw. *If you go on Crowfeather's profile on "Meet the cats from Warriors: The Power of Three" , Brambleclaw's eyes are now green instead of amber on his link photo and you can now click on him. All the link photos also appear bigger for some strange reason. ''Quizzes *In the Dawn book quiz, Spottedleaf is listed as Spottedtail. References and Citations